


A Confession

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, references to Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado has a confession to make. Takes place one week after DRRR!! x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession

Seeing the Headless Rider

The Meeting of the Dollars

Learning Masaomi and Anri's secrets

Joining the Blue Squares

Removing the scum in the Dollars

Creating a safe place for Masaomi and Anri

Shooting Masaomi

Almost committing suicide

Getting stabbed

Waking up a week ago

All the memories of the past few years were swirling around in Mikado's head, he was going through them slowly trying to understand his thought process each time. The amount of memories he could recall made him think about . . .

"Mikado"

"hmm?" Said Mikado, coming out of his trance-like state. He remembered that he was in a hospital bed and that Masaomi and Saki had gone to get Masaomi's leg checked for further damage.

"Is something wrong?" Asked a soft female voice

"No, I was just thinking about, the past"

"Oh"

Anri slightly turned away seemingly getting lost in her own thought.

She had told about Saika, Masaomi had said about the Yellow Scarves and he had spoken about the Dollars. Each of them revealed their secrets to the others, and despite the size of their secrets the other two just accepted it like it was just another part of them and their friendship had stayed the same.

"Anri"

"hmm?" Said Anri, reversing their roles

"Remember the promise we made to not discuss our secrets until Masaomi came back?"

"Yes"

"Well, um I also made another promise, uh I, I wouldn't tell you that I, I have feelings for you until Masaomi came back to try and keep things the same." The last words came out hurriedly as if he was just trying to get them out of the way.

Anri just blushed very hard and looked away.

"But, um, if you don't like me it's okay, I um, I just wanted to get this out of the way I don't mean to be rude or anything. . . " His voice trailed off as he noticed the strong glance Anri was giving him. Anri stared at him for a few seconds before saying

"Um, I don't know if I like you, I think I do, but I need some time."

"Sure, take all the time you need!"

-

Mikado stared out a plane window recalling the day 7 years ago when he told Anri his feeling, she did like him back and now they were on their way to a place in Germany called Gowerth for their honeymoon.

They had gotten married along with Masaomi with Saki, of course, the kidnapping had been a problem but they had worked that out.

Naturally, when they got to Gowerth a strange series of events took place that they only survived because of some really bad jokes by Masaomi, a ball of yarn and a kitten but that's a story for another day.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second DRRR!! fanfic so please be nice. Also thanks to chancellorxofxtrash for their ages. I've referenced the fanfic "Wedding Day" by her, it's really good!


End file.
